In a fuel injection system having an electronic module which operates an injector to deliver fuel to an engine induction passage, provision must be made for cooling at least some of the electronic components within the module to prevent excessive temperatures within the module. As proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 256,563 filed Apr. 22, 1981 in the names of D. R. Kessler, D. W. Beiswenger and A. J. Makusij and now Pat. No. 4,503,826, the electronic module may be mounted in maximum heat transfer relation to the fuel injection assembly adjacent a fuel passage in the assembly. Fuel circulating through the passage absorbs and carries away heat conducted from the module to prevent excessive temperatures within the module.
While that proposal is effective for preventing excessive temperatures within the electronic module during operation of the engine, it has not been effective for preventing excessive temperatures within the module during the hot soak period which occurs immediately after the engine has been shut off.